Shocking Pasts
by FANFREAKTION
Summary: What if our favorite bad guy got there a little bit differently? And how does Emma Pillsbury fit in this story? Read to find out.


Emma's POV:

It's hard to sit in the choir classroom with these kids and listen to them bad mouth my family, even if they don't know it. Kids these days are quite creative with coming up with degrading names. "Twink" "Andrew McCarthy" "That Little Bitchlet" "Fievel" "Nick at Night" "Criminal" "Chipmunk" "Meerkat" I walk into the hallway as Santana starts off with "Wannabe Disney Prince Hairdo." I don't just go with the New Directions to watch them sing and chaperone, I also go for my nephew and his friends. My brother is Richard Smythe, so my Nephew is Sebastian, Captain of the Dalton Academy Warblers.

Richard Smythe, the most powerful attorney in the state, dirty rich, single, only because his wife died when their son was 4, abusive, definitely verbally, and most likely physically, homophobic, and overall evil.

My 16 year old nephew Sebastian on the other hand is the most loyal person on the planet. He's a hard person to get to know because he puts up lots of walls that he has built to protect himself from being hurt more than her already has been in the past. He's an amazing singer with the biggest heart for those that he calls friends, but once you hurt them, you better run. Sebastian uses his sarcasm, wits, and comebacks as a way to push people away but also to let people know how he's truly feeling. He's just scared teenage boy.

* * *

><p>When Sebastian was younger, and his father had to go out of town, he would come over to my house for some quality time with his Aunt Emma. What scared me the most though was the fact that his face would be bruised and his lip would be split with drops of blood running down his chin along with several other bruises scattered across his body. Some days he would have broken bones that required frequent trips to the emergency room. When I would question him about it he would go pale and shut down. I already knew the answer, it was his father, my brother. This happened for months on months and I felt horrible knowing that I could be helping Bastian and I wasn't, so I stopped. The next time he came to my house covered in bruises and blood, I couldn't pretend anymore so I grabbed the phone to call the police and he shot up before I could get one number typed in.<p>

"No! Please Aunt Emmy?! Don't call the police. I'm 13. I can handle this. I don't want to be taken away from you. You're all I have left. Please?" His voice cracked on the last 'Please' and I sighed.

It didn't get better with time. Sebastian got worse. He became depressed. He stop caring. One day when he was at my house he went to reach for something and the sleeves of his shirt fell back. I gasped. Scars lined his wrist. At least 10 of them were covering my babie's arms. I grabbed him as he started to back away.

"You weren't supposed to see that. YY..you weren't sss..Supposed see that." He was crying and shaking. If he didn't calm down, he would send himself into a panic attack. He would hyperventilate and go into shock.

"Sebastian, Sweetheart? It's alright, but you need to calm down. Breathe okay?" I walked forward slowly and wrapped my arms around the panicking 14 year old. We sank to the floor together in a mess of tears and sobs and heartbreak. "What happened Seb?"

"He found out that I was gay on top of the fact that he was drunk and already angry. He told me I was a disappointment to the family name, and that I would never be welcome home again. I just couldn't take it anymore. It's helped, the cutting, for the past few months, but now I'm having to do it more often and I'm scared that he's going to kill me Emmy! He's right, it's all my fault. I ruin everything. I should be dead."

I just held on to him tighter and stroked his hair. "He's wrong Seb. Don't listen to him. I'll fix it. Don't worry Bastian. I'll fix everything. I promise."

The rest of that night is a blur. Mostly because Sebastian slept on the couch and I was coming up with ways to castrate my older brother for hurting my nephew. How could he do this to his son?

Later that night, I got up to go to the bathroom. When I walked out into the hallway, I took a few steps before slipping in a puddle of some sort that was coming from underneath the bathroom door. I kept trying to stand, but it was so slippery. I braced myself with my knees and used my wet hands on the walls to stand up and to flip a light switch. When I did I screamed so loud because it was blood, not water like I first expected, but blood. I slid to the bathroom door and tried to open it but it was locked. I turned and grabbed the book end off of the bookcase and broke the doorknob off with it before pushing my way in. Sebastian was propped up against the counter, slightly conscious, with blood gushing down his arms. The blade he used, still bloody, and on the floor out of his reach. He gave a small smile that looked more like a grimace and reached out for me.

"Look Aunt Emma. I fixed everything for dad. Now there won't be anything to be disappointed in. You won't have to be disappointed in me too Aunt Emmy! I'll be gone, and so will the problems. You won't have to worry and dad won't be angry." He had tears running down his face mixing with the little bit of blood pooling on the corner of his mouth.

I wrapped towels around his arms as tight as I could and listened as the sirens got closer. One of my neighbors must have heard me scream. His eyes started to close so I grabbed his shoulder and shook.

"NO! Bas! You have to stay awake okay? I need you, more than I need anybody else so you have to stay awake, okay? Please?!"

I got a barely noticeable head nod and an "Ok" before paramedics swarmed us and started pulling me away from him. Sebastian became unconscious. One of them wrapped their arms around me to keep me from pulling away while three others checked his pulse and moved him to a gurney. They bagged Sebastian to help him with his breathing and wrapped his arms in gauze to control the bleeding. That was the night I could no longer deal with messy things. The blood stains in my floor was a constant reminder that I had almost lost my pride and joy, and that his father couldn't be bothered to come to the hospital at all.

Two days later he was released from the hospital and we had decided that we were going to spend a year in Paris to get away from this God awful country for a while. Just the two of us since neither of us wanted Richard to come. It was peaceful and relaxing. He made a few friends along the way and fell in love at least twice but it could have been more.

* * *

><p>Then we came back and here we are. Sebastian going to a private boarding school, Dalton, during the week, and then spends the weekends with me. I am the guidance counselor for McKinley High School and partial glee coach for the students. That much blood is the reason for my issue with messy things. Sebastian knows, and feels guilty so he tries to be perfect for me, which hurts himself in return. Will comes out into the hall after me.<p>

"Are you okay Emma? You seem off?" I scoff.

"No Will. I do not enjoy the fact that even though all of these children in this room have felt the pains of bullying, they are completely okay with doing it to someone else. You are their teacher Will. Stand up to them." With that I walk back into the Sebastian Smythe Hate Circle and sit down, with threats and names flying left and right. Will walks in shortly after I do and gets their attention.

"Now I understand that we want to beat the Warblers at Regionals this year, but we've been going about it the wrong way. The name calling, the threats, does this not sound exactly like the bullying that McKinley made you endure. You are being bullies to the Dalton Academy Warblers and it stops now or you don't perform."

Before anyone got to argue with Mr. Shue the Choir Room door slammed open and Jeff and Nick of the Warblers ran in. They searched everybody's faces until they got to mine.

"Jeff, Nicky? What's wrong?" They both had tear tracks on their face.

"Bastian in the Auditorium." The three of us ran out with the New Directions following us. Their curiosity had gotten the better of them. When we got to the auditorium the Warblers were standing at the bottom of the stage while Sebastian paced on it.

"I screwed up." "I screwed up." "I screwed up."

He ran his bloody hand through his messy hair a few times before he noticed his audience had gotten bigger.

"No. Why are they here?"

I started to walk to the steps but Will grabbed me rather roughly and I let out a pained whimpered.

"Don't you dare touch her." Sebastian growled. "Don't hurt her."

"I'm okay Seb. See he's letting go." Will let go and I ran up the steps to my nephew. "Bastian look at me."

He raised his red rimmed eyes at his aunt and sank to the floor with the blade in his hand. He looked up at her, looked down, and drew the blade across his skin while speaking.

"You should of just let me go two years ago. Then I wouldn't be here to screw your life up now Aunt Em."

The New Directions and Will shared looks. They didn't know we are related. I sank down next to him and grab the blade.

"What happened this time Bas?" He cried harder.

"He came back. He came back. He came back. I can't make my decisions anymore. I can't keep up images anymore. They're too tiring. It's too hard. I don't want to breathe anymore Aunt Emmy. I want to be with mom."

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to me. I nodded to the warblers who knew that was the cue to sing the lullaby that we sang on days like this.

"My Precious One"

My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head.

My dearest one my sleepy one, it's time to go to bed

My precious one, my darling one; don't let your lashes weep.

My cherished one, my weary one; it's time to go to sleep.

Just bow your head and give your cares to me.

Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, cause in my loving arms.

You're safe as you will ever be so hush my dear and sleep.

And in your dreams you'll ride on angels' wings.

Dance with the stars and touch the face of God

And if you should awake...

My precious one, my tiny one

I'll kiss your little cheek

And underneath the smiling moon

I'll send you back to sleep.

His breathing returned to normal and he handed the blade to his Aunt. Jeff, Nick, and Trent came onto the stage and helped Sebastian stand back up. They carried him back out to the cars that would take them to Dalton. As they were leaving the Warblers came over to me to say thanks.

"Thanks Ms. P, He was so scared. We were worried about him."

"Thank you Ms. Pillsbury. I call you later with an update on Seb."

"Thank you boys. I'll be over as soon as school is out."

When I turned around I had 12 angry teenagers and one angry teacher staring at me. I was slightly afraid for my life. Of course, the first one to go off on me was Santana.

"What the Hell was that about? And since when has Pretty Boy been suicidal?"

* * *

><p><strong>AU: Should I continue the story or should i leave it as a one shot? Let me know what you think in the comments sections. LOVE YA! ~<strong>


End file.
